How does it end?!
by Qimm
Summary: A lot of people heve been bugging me to create the ending of the Trunks Blues, and tatatata here it is! If you don't like it it's your fault, don't make me be creative it's DANGEROUS!


How does it end

**How does it end?!**

** **

"Trunks.." stuttered Pan, her face turned white like a piece of paper. "How long have you been standing there?!" a blush crept up her cheeks, the first white, pale skin turned into a glowing red one.

"Long enough" said Trunks cold.

Pans heart missed a beat… "He knows!" Pan wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

Suddenly a smile came upon Trunks face, he waved a Polaroid in front of his face. The image cleared. Pan could now see herself in the picture, singing passionately in to her remote control.

"By the way, you sang the last couple of lines wrong you know, It's Elvis, not Tom Cruise" he smiled.

Pan sighed deeply, "he doesn't know."All of the sudden her eyes grew large, the Polaroid! Pan jumped of off her bed to run after Trunks, who already wisely left of in a blur. "Get back here! Don't make me come after you!" threatened Pan.

Some where in the house came a mocking laughter. 

"I'll get you!" screamed pan, making sure Trunks could hear her. "I really will" but that wasn't something for him to know, so she kept that for herself.

"Damn, where is he?!" muttered Pan to herself, she had lost track of him, and his ki was nowhere to be sensed. 

A hand was put on her shoulder, Pan immediately reacted, she took the hand and twisted it around. 

"Whatever did I do to you?" the familiar voice said innocent.

Pan looked into the face of Gohan. "Oh hi dad, er… sorry bout that" she said releasing his hand. "Have you by any chance see Trunks run by?" asked Pan making it sound unimportant.

"Well as a matter of fact I did, why do you want to know?" asked Gohan raising one eyebrow.

"He took a picture of me singing into my remote" said Pan embarrassed lowering her head. "And I want it back, no telling what he is going to do with that!" fire burned in her eyes.

"He begged me not to tell" said Gohan scratching the back of her head. "But I believe you have a good reason to know" smiled Gohan. 

"He is hiding in the kitchen" Gohan pointed towards the kitchen.

"Thank you daddy" Pan kissed her father on the cheek.

"Hmm, he's probably waiting for me in there, he knows dad would of told me, I'm sure" pondered Pan. "I'll sneak up from behind" an evil smirk, comparable to Vegeta's, formed around her lips.

Pan walked out the front door, walked around the house, and softly opened the kitchen door. "Ah there he is, just like a sitting duck." 

Trunks stood around the corner of the fridge, his eyes totally focused on the OTHER kitchen door. Pan snuck up from behind. "Wow, his ass looks great in those pants" Pan's heartbeat increased. Unfortunately, on her way to Trunks,she bumped against the table, causing some cutlery to fall to the ground. Pan didn't wait any longer and took a large jump knocking the startled Trunks of his feet.

"Gimme the Polaroid!" commanded Pan, who was now sitting a very nice position 

èon top of Trunks. 

"What Polaroid?" said Trunks innocent, looking at Pan with a pair of those over adorably puppy dog eyes.

Pan almost forgot about the Polaroid, she was so lost in his big blue eyes. This gave Trunks the perfect opportunity. He grabbed Pan, and the tables were now turned, Trunks was sitting on top of Pan now. 

"You want the Polaroid? Beg for it, and maybe I'll give it to you" said Trunks teasingly.

"Never!" giggled Pan

"Do it!, say Trunks Briefs is the best!" Trunks said pushing Pan a little more down.

"Trunks Briefs is the ass" said Pan purposely wrong.

"Well then I won't give you the Polaroid" said Trunks decisively.

"Trunks Briefs is the best! Now gimme the Polaroid" said Pan urging.

"You didn't say it like you mean it." 

"I did mean it" blabbed Pan out. "Oops…."

"I knew you did" said Trunks softly.

"You knew?! You heard the whole song? Oh Kami, I am so embarrassed" said Pan looking away.

"Hey you don't have to" said Trunks softly putting his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "I love you too, I just…"

Pan interrupted him "You LOVE me?! Why? I'm just a kid to you, just another friend. You can have tons of pretty girls!" said Pan not really believing what she just heard.

"Pan, don't make it any harder then it already is" begged Trunks.

Pan was totally freaked out. "I love you but I never thought it could be, I always dreamt of this moment when you would say.."

This time Pan was interrupted, but not by words. Trunks softly pressed his lips against hers. Pan was startled at first, but the feeling was too strong to interrupt. Sadly the kiss ended too soon for her. 

Trunks pulled back, he looked at her like he had never done before. This look, it was so much more then just love, it was so much sweeter, so much purer, no words could describe the feeling this unleashed. 

Pan knew it was real, no dream, the truth. I love you Pan. Trunks sat back and held Pan in his arms, close to him. Deep down inside he knew this is what he had wanted all along. Not just another girl but a friend to truly share everything with, friendship, happiness, pain, sorrow and love.

The end

Authors note:

"Everybody happy now?! Except for all you Trunks lovers out there. *sighs deeply* you wanted an ending, I gave you an ending! So don't complain *pleeze*.

Hope you liked this little ficcie!"


End file.
